the end happy? or sad? bum, bum, bum
by anna at midnight
Summary: this is the last episo-i mean, chapter of tears of midnight. its kinda sad, but still happy. enjoy! and thank you to all who reviewed! I LOVE YOU!


Hiei: anna, i have to fall in love with HER?  
  
Anna: well of course! That's what the viewers want! (Points to anxious viewers. ) See! ^__^  
  
Hiei: fhe...  
  
Anna: thats what i thought!  
  
Vash: anna dosent own any of us exept herself! (scarfs dounuts)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tears of midnight Ch. 8  
  
Anna stopped in horror, the man feared was standing right before her, smiling... "Did you have a good nap?" She backed away, shaking her head slowly, " no...What have you done Shane!" she backed up to a window, considering jumping out. Shane smiled, it was the same smile that she had fallen for, only now it was twisted into a smile full of hatred and an overwhelming need for power. "I haven't done anything yet, my sweet anna...." "Damnit Shane! Why won't you leave me ALONE!" she backed up farther, pressing herself against the window ledge. "Just...go away..."turning, she pushed open the window, attempting to throw herself out. But Shane was faster; he caught her by the wrist and turned her to face him. What she saw terrified her, what little had been left of the original Shane was now gone. His once gentle eyes were now filled with the lust for power. His grip on her wrist tightened to the point of pain, he sneered at her, uttering three words that chilled her to the bone. "You are mine."  
  
Hiei's pov.  
  
Using his jagon eye to scan for anna, hiei curses a string of curses that would make even death itself blush. (Yeah i know boton is death, but I'm at a loss of words! *cry's*) "Damnit! Where did he take her?" below him were kurama, Yusuke, and the idiot, following him. "Yo hiei! Find any trace of her?" Yusuke shouted up to him. " No detective! If i had, we would have found her by now! ~ Idiot ~" he muttered under his breath. He caught a faint energy to his left, snapping his head around at break-your-neck speed, he started off in that direction. ' Hold on anna! I'm coming!'  
  
Anna's pov.  
  
I stood there, completely helpless, cursing myself. 'What in hell is the use of having demon powers if i cant USE THEM!' Shane had practically dragged me by the hair kicking and screaming, into the large dinning hall like room i was chained in now. 'Come soon hiei...please hurry...' he had plans, plans to get my powers fom me... and i didnt like the look he had in his eyes...  
  
Hiei' pov.  
  
I'm at the castle that Anna's supposed to be at, 'it looks big...ill have to use my jagon to find her... seaching...searching...there! she in the dinning room! I took off, a blur to those that i passed. 'ANNA!!! HOLD ON!!!'  
  
Normal pov.  
  
The tourture had begun, shane was reaching into the power that anna held inside her. She screamed in pain and anger, ' why wont he leave me alone!?' have ing her powers taken from her was like haveing her soul ripped from her body, billions of cuts opened up on her body. Blood soaked her clothes and dripped to the floor as her wrung the last of her life force out of her. Her eyes glazed and her head dropped, falling to her chest. Her breathing, very shallow and slow, was declning ever so slowly. She had to fight to stay awake, to see hiei one last time. 'hiei...im-im..- she muttered out loud. "im sorry hiei..." shane smirked, and soked in the power that he thought should be rightfully his. But something was wrong...it-it wasnt accepting him! "how? How! I watched as anna writhered on the floor! Her power sould be mine!" " apperantly you are mistaken..." shane whirled, locking eyes with a furiouse hiei. "anna's power cant be controled by anyone but her, its part of her life force you moron!" hiei vanished, and shane screamed, blood pouring out of his mouth. Hiei appered behind him, and watched as the top of shane's head slipped off, leaving his mouth agape as his brain matter spilled across the floor. Hiei bolted to anna, waiting for her life force to return. Her eyes fluttered open slightly, locking on his face. Before he could even speak, she put her hand on his cheek. He gasped slightly, senseing no life energy in her. She smiled and stroked his, muttering softly, "audio's..." her eyes closed and her hand dropped. A midnight colored tear gem fell onto her chest, which hiei picked up and stuck in her palm, closeing it in to a fist. A soft, "audios anna..." floats around the room, hanging in the empty air.  
  
Two days later...  
  
Normal pov.  
  
Everyone was in koenmas office, he seemed to be on the edge of his seat about something. The doors opened and boton and two ogres walked in, carrying, anna? Hiei yelled out, " what' s the meaning of this?" koenma smiled and stated, " well hiei, did some research, and found out something very interesting. Anna neer really died. She had just lost so much life force that her haert beat was very faint and her powers haddent returned yet. So like yusukes ordeal, if you urm, *cough*, kiss anna. She will, well, wake up again." Hiei looked shocked, but he walked over to anna's side and smiled a rare smile. he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips, stepping back as she moaned slightly and opened her eyes. Glanceing around the room, her gaze settled on hiei, and she smiled, whispering, "good morning, hiei..." it was then that he noticed the midnight colored tear gem that hung from a silver string around her neck.  
  
( THE END!!!! P.s. they do live happily ever after.) 


End file.
